


stuffed bears and monkeys

by johnsmoore



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsmoore/pseuds/johnsmoore
Summary: Loud and obnoxious carnival music was all that Lefou could hear as he tried to adjust his ears in order to understand what Gaston was currently trying to say to him.“Huh? Gaston, speak up. I can’t hear what you’re saying!” Lefou yelled out.Gaston smacked his own forehead and let out a deep sigh, a clear indication that he’d given up trying to get his message across to Lefou. Instead, he grabbed Lefou by the hand, and dragged him towards a different section of the carnival.Gaston lead him through the sea of people, keeping a tight hold on Lefou’s hand in the process in order to avoid losing Lefou again.





	stuffed bears and monkeys

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Gafou fic. Much heart-clenching fluff, I promise. Enjoy!

Loud and obnoxious carnival music was all that Lefou could hear as he tried to adjust his ears in order to understand what Gaston was currently trying to say to him.  
  
“Huh? Gaston, speak up. I can’t hear what you’re saying!” Lefou yelled out.  
  
Gaston smacked his own forehead and let out a deep sigh, a clear indication that he’d given up trying to get his message across to Lefou. Instead, he grabbed Lefou by the hand, and dragged him towards a different section of the carnival.  
  
Gaston lead him through the sea of people, keeping a tight hold on Lefou’s hand in the process in order to avoid losing Lefou again.

 

~~~~~~

 

The first time Gaston had lost Lefou, it had been when Lefou had noticed an adorable little pony dressed in a pink, frilly tutu and a yellow straw hat, and he had immediately wandered off to pet the pony while Gaston had been inspecting the carnival map. It took about half an hour, but Gaston had finally found Lefou aimlessly petting the pony and feeding it apple slices. Gaston had been furious when he approached Lefou, but his anger quickly melted away when he noticed how adorable Lefou had looked as he petted the miniature horse.  
  
“Don’t wander off like that again, you had me worried. I had searched everywhere for you, I was nearly about to _ask for help_ ,” Gaston had said, as he pulled Lefou into a strong, yet loving embrace.  
   
And the second time Gaston had lost Lefou, it was when a dog had ran up to Lefou, grabbed the candy apple he had been eating out of his hands, and had run off with it. Lefou had gone off after the dog, shouting obscene words in order to get the dog’s attention, and it just so happened that Gaston had been, once again, deeply engrossed by the carnival map, and hadn’t noticed Lefou’s sudden misfortunate situation.  
  
Gaston only found Lefou an hour later after that, sitting on a bench with the dog who had stolen his candy apple.  
  
“What the fuck, Lefou! Why is it that when I turn my back away for one second, you disappear!” Gaston had hollered out, the anger lines clearly visible on his sweaty forehead.  
  
“Ah, I’m so sorry. But this dog stole my candy apple and I ran off after it without telling you. But it’s okay, we’re friends now. We’ve made a deal to share it.” Lefou shyly muttered out, blushing at his response after realizing how silly he must have sounded.  
  
“Oh Lefou, how can I stay angry at you now?” Gaston said with a smile, shaking his head as he sat down next to Lefou on the bench, and petted the dog’s head.

 

~~~~~~

 

The music was much less obtrusive in the area in which Gaston had dragged him off too, and it allowed for Lefou’s ears to adjust to the change.  
  
Gaston was currently leading Lefou through a labyrinth of setups decorating the colourful street. As Lefou had been observing the variety of activities being offered, ranging from bingo, darts, ring toss, and even a kissing booth, he didn’t notice that Gaston had halted in his quick steps, and Lefou had face-planted right into Gaston’s rigid backside.  
  
“I’m okay!” Lefou managed to sputter out as he noticed stars dancing in front of his field of view.  
  
Gaston had stopped right in front of what seemed to be a balloon and darts game.  
  
“How much to play?” Gaston asked the gentlemen working behind the booth.  
  
“Three dollars.” Gaston was told.  
  
“I’m gonna win you that huge teddy bear.” Gaston proclaimed to Lefou as he pointed to a large stuffed toy bear resting on the counter, which caused Lefou to blush a bright red.  
  
Gaston paid the fee, and he was given three darts. The rules of the game were to aim the darts at the balloons that decorated the wall of the booth, and if Gaston hit the correct balloon, a bell would go off, indicating that the game had been won.  
  
Gaston precisely threw the first dart, and it pierced the first balloon with a forceful pop. However, no bell went off, so it was not the correct balloon. Gaston then aimed the second dart at another balloon, launched the dart, punctured it, but yet again, no bell went off. With a frustrated groan, Gaston carelessly hurled the last remaining dart at a balloon, but it hit the wall next to it instead.  
  
“Ah, this game is rigged, let’s go.” Gaston muttered as he motioned for Lefou to take hold of his hand, and off they went to another booth. However, Lefou did not miss the deep red, embarrassed flush that tinted Gaston’s cheekbones.  
  
Gaston lead them towards a different game with much more certainty than before. As Lefou inspected the game further, he recognized it to be a high striker. It would involve Gaston to use a hammer to hit one end of the lever with enough force to allow the puck to rise high enough on the tower in order to hit the bell.  
  
Gaston paid the fee for the game, picked up the hammer, and made his way to the other end of the lever, giving himself a few moments to practice swinging the hammer.  
  
“I’m gonna win that huge stuffed monkey for you, you’ll see.” Gaston muttered to Lefou, unaware at how the seriousness behind the way Gaston had said “stuffed monkey” had caused Lefou to choke back giggles.  
  
Gaston strategically positioned himself by the lever, lifted the hammer over his head — Lefou sighed at Gaston’s huge and well-defined biceps — and Gaston hit the lever, causing the puck to shoot up, but shockingly, it did not hit the bell.  
  
The look on Gaston’s face could have easily made people run for the hills, but Lefou knew better.  
  
Lefou walked up to Gaston, took the hammer out of his hands to place it on the ground, and tentatively touched Gaston’s cheek.  
  
“Obviously the game’s rigged.” Lefou said, trying to erase any doubts Gaston may have of himself.  
  
“I knew I should have eaten my five dozen eggs today rather than the pancakes you made.” Gaston mumbled out, leaning his cheek into the warmth of Lefou’s palm.  
  
Lefou suddenly got an idea, and he grabbed Gaston’s hand and started dragging him away from the high striker.  
  
“Where are we going?” Gaston asked.  
  
“You’ll see…” Lefou muttered out with a smirk on his lips.  
  
A few minutes later, they approached a familiar booth which they had passed by earlier.  
  
“Well, what do you say?’ Lefou asked Gaston, a shy smile replacing the wry grin from earlier.  
  
“Absolutely yes!” Gaston laughed.  
  
They made their way right up to the kissing booth, where a pretty lady was waiting for her next customers.  
  
“Hello darling, how much would it be to kiss a beautiful person at this kissing booth?” Gaston asked the lady, a smirk gracing his lips.  
  
“There’s no definite price, all money collected goes to charity.” The lady said through her giggles, and a blush quickly making its way onto her face.  
  
“And we can kiss any person we want at the kissing booth, is that correct?” Gaston flirted, wiggling his eyebrows at the swooning lady.  
  
“Of course.” The lady replied, licking her lips in the process.  
  
“Perfect.” Gaston said, as he went behind the booth, dropping a twenty dollar bill into the jar, and lightly shoving the lady to the side.  
  
“Hey, what are you doing!” The lady huffed out in annoyance.  
  
“Come here, babe.” Gaston directed to Lefou, motioning for Lefou to come towards him.  
  
Lefou walked straight up to the booth, and both leaned in towards each other, catching each others lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
“Hot.” The lady said, who was currently observing their make out session from the side.  
  
They broke their kiss, and gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes.  
  
Lefou grabbed hold of Gaston’s chin, and muttered out, “See? No stuffed bear or monkey is needed to prove your love to me.”  
  
Gaston smiled widely at that, and leaned in for another kiss, dropping another twenty dollar bill into the jar.


End file.
